


Принцесса (для) доктора Кима

by Integrity_8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: В первый раз они встречаются, когда на Чанеле дурацкие штаны на несколько размеров меньше и кепка службы ремонта кондиционеров (спасибо другу, которому фантазии не занимать, а вот мозгов надо бы побольше). К сожалению, на этом все не кончается. И если это не самая странная история любви, то Чанель просто не знает, как это назвать.





	Принцесса (для) доктора Кима

## О роковых случайностях и любви, благодаря им зарождающейся

 

— Ты идиот?  
  
Чанель думает, что данная фраза в их беседе впервые звучит так серьезно. По правде говоря, именно к нему она всегда и относилась. Только вот сам Пак уверен, что один из его друзей куда больше достоин этого звания сейчас. Потому что Чонин, который прямо в этот момент забирает штаны у какого-то мужчины средних лет, здравым умом явно не отличается.  
  
— Разве не ты учил меня проигрывать? — Ким отдает работнику несколько купюр и кидает другу форму, что только что снял с мастера. — Одевайся и топай на вызов.  
  
Чанель мученически стонет и снимает собственные джинсы, зарекаясь никогда больше ни во что не играть с Ким Чонином. Тем более — на желание. И откуда только фантазия вдруг появилась? А этот идиот очень доволен собой и даже не сдерживает смех, когда Пак все-таки надевает форму с горем пополам. К слову, мужчина ниже Чанеля, поэтому штаны последнему доходят ровно до половины голени. И ужасно висят на поясе: мужчина ремень не отдал, потому что подарок жены и «да хоть в трусах домой, но без ремня можно вообще не возвращаться».  
  
— Ты идиот, — уже констатирует Чанель, сверля недовольным взглядом смеющегося друга. И тут же получает подзатыльник от флегматично наблюдающего за всем этим Кенсу. — Да за что мне-то?!  
  
До шмыгает заложенным носом и одаривает его недовольным взглядом.  
  
— Только я имею право называть его идиотом.  
  
Чонин расплывается в донельзя довольной улыбке и уже спешит распустить руки со сладко протянутым «Кенсу-я», как его уверенно отпихивают от себя.  
  
— Я же сказал тебе держаться подальше еще несколько дней, пока весь дом не почистишь.  
  
Чанель усмехается и закатывает глаза, наблюдая за тысячными извинениями от Кима. Чонин в честь трех месяцев того, как они наконец-то съехались, решил купить им кота. Они вместе с Чанелем почти неделю читали, тщательно выбирали породу и наконец-то купили пушистый комок. Да вот только никто не ожидал, что у Кенсу, сначала с радостью принявшего нового члена их маленькой семьи, обнаружится аллергия. Шутливое чанелевское «Добро пожаловать в мой клуб» было встречено без энтузиазма, а между любимым и котом выбор был очевиден. Поэтому еще безымянный пушистик отдан в заботливые руки, а Киму, что от котенка не отходил ни на шаг, как ходячему аллергену (да и просто для профилактики), приближаться к Кенсу не разрешено еще несколько дней.  
  
И пока Пак надеется, что про его глупое задание все забудут, Чонин вновь обращает свое внимание на него. Ким натягивает ему на голову кепку с эмблемой фирмы и сует в руки чемодан с инструментами.  
  
— Номер квартиры помнишь? — Пак кисло кивает и прижимает к груди чемодан. — Вперед!  
  
Чанель бросает хмурый взгляд на окно, где его, предположительно, ждет клиент. Или просто бедный человек, который сейчас увидит недоразумение, а не мастера. Пак подтягивает без конца сползающие на бедрах штаны и умоляюще смотрит на Кенсу. До же заражается хорошим настроением, тоже находя внешний вид друга весьма забавным.  
  
— И не делай такое бедное лицо. Нужно просто больше есть, чтобы ничего не сползало.   
  
А Чанель и ел, хорошо так ел, пока Кенсу не переехал к Чонину и его холодильник не опустел. Самому готовить было либо слишком лень, либо не доставало времени. И сейчас он жалеет только о том, что не имеет привычки носить ремень. Вот уж действительно не знаешь, когда и что тебе пригодится в жизни.  
  
Пак недовольно фыркает на шутливые наставления и идет к подъезду. Несмотря на то, что он отвечает весьма неуверенным голосом на банальный вопрос, кто там пожаловал, заблокированная дверь издает противный высокий звук и открывается. Чанель еще раз оборачивается в желании избежать предстоящей неловкости, но все еще стоящие неподалеку друзья всем своим видом показывают, что ничего у него не выйдет. Мастер, оставшийся лишь в носках и нижнем белье, зажимает в улыбке зубами сигарету и машет ему из служебной машины. Видимо, вся эта ситуация не кажется веселой только самому Чанелю.   
  
Лифт привозит на нужный девятый этаж довольно быстро, и Чанель шагает к двери с указанным в бумагах номером квартиры. Он только и успевает совершить контрольное подтягивание штанов, когда дверь распахивается прямо перед ним. Молодой мужчина в очках с тонкой оправой внимательно осматривает его с ног до головы, приподнимая скептично бровь. Чанель нервно улыбается, держа падающие штаны и прижимая к себе чемодан с инструментами (хорошо, что они не сантехника поймали, иначе у него бы уже отвалились руки).   
  
— Мастера вызывали?   
  
Чужие брови уже в паре взлетают вверх, и у Чанеля дергается улыбка. После этой фразы по всем законам жанра есть три варианта развития событий: он зверски убивает и грабит хозяина квартиры, они вместе снимают порно на диване прямо под кондиционером или он все же чинит и уходит. Пак понимает, что не готов ни к чему из этого.   
  
— Ну проходите.   
  
Чанель старается хоть отдаленно напоминать профессионала и не смотреть на хозяина квартиры, чтобы тот — господибоже — не запомнил его лицо. В Сеуле уйма людей, но хочется быть уверенным, что никто и никогда больше не узнает об этом позоре.   
  
— Кондиционер в гостиной, — Пак дергается от приятного голоса и послушно следует за хозяином.   
  
Он смотрит на кондиционер, как баран на новые ворота, несколько долгих минут, пока не слышит сбоку от себя тактичное покашливание. Чанель кидает в сторону хозяина нервный взгляд, а потом лезет в чемоданчик с инструментами. Лезет и понимает, что абсолютно ни черта не знает, что со всем этим делать. Он даже никогда в глаза не видел и половины содержимого. Да у него и кондиционера никогда не было, черт возьми!   
  
— Так что с ним случилось? — наконец-то решает спросить Пак.   
  
Мужчина, что со сложенными на груди руками все это время его разглядывает, терпеливо отвечает:  
  
— Он просто не включается. Вчера вечером вроде работал, а утром — уже нет.   
  
Чанель подходит к кондиционеру, берет лежащий на диване пульт и нажимает на самую большую кнопку. Не то чтобы он надеялся, что все пройдет так легко. Но надежда умирает последней, ладно? И когда ничего не происходит, ему хочется заскулить от безысходности. Что вообще дальше делать-то? Он в любом случае через несколько минут бездействия будет, как минимум, вышвырнут. А ведь ему нужно, чтобы подписали бумаги. Черт бы побрал этого Чонина.  
  
Мужчина уходить не собирается и устраивается удобно в кресле, внимательно наблюдая за горе-мастером, который пока справляется только со сползающими штанами. Идея в ушастую голову приходит весьма внезапно, когда Чанель вспоминает о своем однокурснике, который всегда выручал, если у них что-то ломалось. Он неуверенно смотрит на все такого же спокойного мужчину в кресле и достает телефон. Исин поднимает трубку после третьего гудка.  
  
—  _Друг, выручай!_  — старается не звучать слишком умоляюще Пак. —  _У меня тут кондиционер не работает. Что вообще с этим делать?_  
  
Исин всегда был хорош тем, что никогда не задает лишних вопросов. Он даже не спрашивает, почему вдруг Чанель впервые говорит по телефону с ним именно на китайском. Пак же надеется, что не выглядит еще более подозрительным. Хотя куда уже больше?  
  
—  _«А внешних признаков никаких нет? Запах неприятный, например, или, может, протекает?»_  
  
Чанель подходит к устройству и важно осматривает его со всех сторон, проводя рукой снизу и подозрительно принюхиваясь. Он даже не хочет знать, насколько забавно это все может выглядеть со стороны.  
  
—  _Нет, ничего такого._  
  
Потом проходят долгие пятнадцать минут, пока по громкой связи китаец дает инструкции. Чанель заглядывает под панель кондиционера, вынюхивает там все, смотрит даже фильтры. Ничего подозрительного. Исин, уже заметно уставший, выдыхает:  
  
—  _«Слушай, может, там в пульте дело? Батарейки сели, например, или с проводкой беда»._  
  
—  _Да не может же быть все так просто,_  — фыркает Пак, возвращая панель на прежнее место.  
  
Он упускает момент, когда мужчина испаряется из кресла и через некоторое время возвращается в гостиную. Чанель распахнутыми глазами следит за тем, как тот открывает крышку на пульте и меняет принесенные откуда-то батарейки. Он нажимает на кнопку, и Чанель вздрагивает, когда за его спиной  _включается_ кондиционер.  
  
— Ну что ж, это действительно было просто, — мужчина поправляет очки и смотрит на ошалевшего от всей ситуации Пака. — Вам где-то подписать надо?  
  
— «Эй, Чанель, ты еще там?» — уже на корейском спрашивает из телефона Исин, и Пак тут же испуганно сбрасывает.   
  
Мужчина подписывает уже смятые бумаги и протягивает их горе-мастеру, который даже про спадающие штаны забывает, демонстрируя широкую резинку своего нижнего белья. Он не может точно сказать, что ничего не забыл в квартире, потому что пулей вылетает за дверь, чуть ли кувырком не скатываясь с лестницы. Про лифт он тоже благополучно забывает.   
  
Если бы кто-то ему в тот момент сказал, что это была их далеко не последняя встреча, Чанель бы точно что-нибудь себе сломал.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
За все время своего обучения в медицинском, Пак ни разу не задумывался над тем, что мог ошибиться в выборе своей профессии. Он просто знал, что должен помогать людям. Спасать невинные жизни, получать благодарные улыбки, дарить детишкам леденцы, чтобы отвлечь, и тому подобное. Да, в основном годы учебы его научили лишь смотреть сериалы про медицину без субтитров. Поскольку при их университете находится клиника международного уровня, знание языков является одним из требований к тем, кто потом хочет называть себя доктором. Все же остальные знания до сих пор разложены по полочкам в голове, да только тут же покрываются пылью, когда Чанель переступает порог отделения общей практики. Он ни хрена не знает — внезапно ударяет его осознание в лоб. Да так, что хочется с криком убежать обратно домой.   
  
— Еще немного, и, кажется, спасать нужно будет тебя, — хмыкает донельзя спокойный Кенсу.  
  
Он, кажется, вообще ни о чем не волнуется. А вот Чанель, который в собственной квартире не появлялся три дня (Чонин слишком скучал в отсутствие Кенсу и заодно всячески пытался поддержать будущего интерна), выглядит невыспавшимся и ужасно нервным. Да и форма что-то кажется слишком тесной, будто душит, врезается в кожу...  
  
— Боже, дыши, Пак, иначе потеряешь сознание в первый день.  
  
Кенсу на секунду отвлекается на телефон, и Чанель приходит в себя, втягивая в легкие больничный воздух. Он кажется резким и таким чужим. Ему все еще никуда не хочется идти. Но вот они присоединяются к другим интернам, и их внешний вид дарит минутное спокойствие. Чанель не из тех людей, которым становится лучше, если плохо другим. Но просто дышится немного легче, когда видишь, что не одному тебе хочется забиться в угол. И в следующий момент желание забиться в угол окончательно отступает - его полностью вытесняет желание впитаться в пол. Потому что перед Чанелем стоит именно  _он_.   
  
Знаете, появление некоторых людей должно сопровождаться звуками Имперского марша. Не то чтобы доктор Ким вышагивал в ритм, но просто именно так Чанель мог бы охарактеризовать приближение собственной смерти (или смерти всего лишь миллионов его нервных клеток).   
  
— С этого момента я становлюсь тем человеком, слова которого для вас — закон и непреложная истина. И для вас же будет лучше, если мы будем разговаривать как можно меньше. Если вы здесь, значит тупые вопросы задавать не имеете права. Если будете вешать свои обязанности на медсестер, вылетите отсюда — вздохнуть не успеете. Всем ясно?  
  
И пока дружный хор вялого согласия отвечает на поставленный вопрос, Чанель цепляется за рукав друга и дергает несколько раз, привлекая внимание. Кенсу негромко шипит и пытается слушать доктора Кима, пока Чанель сгибает колени, стараясь спрятаться за более низким интерном перед ним. Нет, серьезно, неужели ему может  _настолько_  сильно не везти?  
  
— Интерн, вы чем-то очень сильно хотите с нами поделиться?  
  
Только когда все оборачиваются на него, Чанель понимает, к кому именно обращается доктор. Пак сглатывает и негромко отвечает, чуть склоняя голову:   
  
— Извините.  
  
А Ким смотрит на интерна из-под очков — тех самых, в тонкой оправе, что только подчеркивают острые скулы, господибожечто, — и вдруг прищуривается.  _Узнал_. Узнал, черт возьми.  
  
— В нашей работе вы никогда не должны доводить до момента, когда вам придется извиняться, интерн. Ошибки здесь недопустимы. Это всем понятно?  
  
— Понятно, — снова согласно гудят все.  
  
Доктор Ким говорит еще что-то, но у Чанеля будто слух отказал. Он просто сверлит взглядом носы собственных кед, пока Кенсу не выводит его из этого состояния.  
  
— Ну, и что это было?   
  
Чанель уже собирается что-то ответить, когда ему вручают карту пациента. Пак испуганно смотрит сначала на расплывающиеся от нервов буквы, а потом на доктора Кима. Сам доктор, к слову, уже вышагивает к одной из палат в сопровождении медсестры.  
  
— Почему именно сегодня снова? Который это раз за неделю? В прошлый меня выдернули с обеда, но все так и не дошло до последней стадии. И... — он останавливается, будто что-то вспомнил, и на пятках разворачивается к все еще застывшему Чанелю. — Тебе нужно особое приглашение?   
  
Кенсу толкает друга в бок, и Пак отмирает, следуя быстро за парочкой, все еще ни черта не понимая. Они заходят в одну из палат, и медсестра проверяет приборы. Чанелю хочется взять кого-нибудь за руку. Мамочка, почему ты так далеко?  
  
— Ставь капельницу, интерн.   
  
Чанель суетливо подходит к лежащему на кровати старику и берет протянутую ему медсестрой иглу от капельницы. Он должен уметь это делать, верно? На трупах же получалось. Только вот галдеж из приятного низкого голоса и другого — высокого и женского — мешает сосредоточиться.  
  
— Если тебе нравится просто трогать пациентов, тебе следует убраться по собственному желанию прямо сейчас.   
  
Чанель вздрагивает от чужого голоса над ухом, и игла входит в кожу пациента прямо в только найденную вену. Паку кажется, что он готов потерять сознание.  
  
— Ох, какая удача, — бесцветно бросает доктор Ким и мельком смотрит на приборы. — Надеюсь, что людей ты лечишь все же лучше, чем ремонтируешь кондиционеры.   
  
Он покидает палату спокойным и уверенным шагом, и Чанелю кажется, что он вышагивает прямо по нему своими чистыми лакированными ботинками.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
— Он такой...  
  
— Невыносимый?  
  
— Нет, он просто немного сложный. И иногда хочется...  
  
— Убить?  
  
— Да что ты все заладил? — недовольно хмурится Пак на весело улыбающегося Чонина.  
  
Прошло уже несколько месяцев с момента начала интернатуры, и Чанель может со всей ответственностью заявить, что это были самые долгие месяцы в его жизни. Даже Кенсу, который всегда старается держать марку и не показывает свою слабость на людях, за их восемнадцатичасовые смены несколько раз позволял себе уткнуться в дружеское плечо и устало прокричать. Каждый по-своему выпускает пар. А еще Чанель знает, что Чонин делится со своим парнем и другими способами сбросить напряжение. Этому засранцу в его большой компании живется уж слишком легко, по мнению Чанеля, потому что он явно был умнее и пошел на юридический, а не на медицинский. И вообще, фу, Пак чувствует, что их нежность в метре от него становится все более невыносимой. Он просто превращается в тех одиноких людей, которые совсем не по-человечески шипят от вида влюбленных.   
  
А еще доктор Ким. Этой недлинной фразой можно выразить вообще все, что чувствует Чанель. Что чувствует, чем дышит, о чем думает и говорит. И внутри настолько двоякие чувства от этого человека, что Паку кажется, что это может дойти до пика.   
  
— Я не заладил, просто из твоих рассказов сделал соответствующие выводы. Этот ваш доктор Ким не производит впечатление того, с кем хочется подружиться, — пожимает плечами Чонин, делая большой глоток пива из своей банки и перебирая пальцами воротник на рубашке Кенсу. До же согласно кивает, смотря на Чанеля.  
  
— Он просто прямолинеен. Да и наш дорогой друг готов заглядывать ему в рот каждый раз, когда не выпадает из реальности, пялясь. Какая там ненависть, Чонин?   
  
Чонин мягко смеется, озорно щурясь на смутившегося Чанеля. И тому хочется спорить да отрицать, но он лишь хлебает из своей банки и вздыхает. Он не заглядывает в рот в том самом смысле (хотя может ли это быть в каком-то другом?), он просто искренне восхищается профессионализмом Чондэ. Да, именно Чондэ. Чанелю очень нравится хотя бы про себя называть доктора Кима по имени, а вот последний, кажется, специально делает вид, что до сих пор не запомнил, как зовут Пака. Всегда лишь «интерн» или «принцесса», которые до скрежета бесят.   
  
Этажом выше Чанеля, в небольшой квартирке стандартной пятиэтажки, слишком громко веселится куча детей. Они кричат, топают, смеются, визжат... В общем, есть очень много причин того, почему Чанель не любит даже ненадолго заглядывать в отделение педиатрии. Чонин морщится, как от головной боли, когда прыжок какого-то детского тельца, кажется, заставляет даже их стол затрястись. Кенсу флегматично пьет из своей банки, расслабленно откинувшись на грудь своего парня. Чанель даже взгляд отводит, потому что в собственной квартире чувствует себя так, будто в гостях. Зависти к чужим отношениям он никогда не испытывал, но в последнее время замечает за собой, что цепко хватается за чужие прикосновения. Так происходит, когда хочется тоже и понимаешь, с кем.   
  
Он искренне восхищается доктором Кимом, потому что тот с бесстрастным лицом может разрезать человека и спасти жизнь за несколько минут. Чанель тоже должен быть таким, но пока понимает, что должное хладнокровие появляться не желает. Да и постоянное нахождение доктора Кима неподалеку никак не помогает. А еще все эти ни разу не скрытые самодовольные ухмылочки.  
  
_— Что, принцесса, боишься вида крови или все еще пытаешься щупать пациентов? Тебе все же нравятся постарше?  
  
— Боже, открываешь рот и сыпешь столько, сколько влезет. Это ведь обычный тайленол, от него еще никто не умирал! Почему ты срываешь меня с обеда?  
  
— Прости, что не оправдали твоих надежд. Но мы лечим тех, кто уже давным-давно должен был умереть, когда еще был в своем уме, принцесса. У них есть страховка — ты бежишь и лечишь.   
  
— Худшее, что ты можешь сделать, это убить кого-то. Но ты ведь даже не хирург, просто поставь уже капельницу, черт возьми! _  
  
И еще много всего, от чего Пак готов скрипеть зубами. Но потом этот же самый человек мило беседует с каким-то ребенком, улыбается широко-широко или спасает чью-то жизнь, как гребаный супергерой. Чанель считает, что есть слишком много всего, что позволяет Чондэ вести себя подобным образом. И все же...  
  
— Он хоть и отличный доктор, но все-таки засранец, — кивает сам себе Кенсу. И Чанель не может не согласиться.   
  
А потом Чонин достает еще пива, и Чанель вляпывается в то, с чем клялся себе никогда не связываться. Он ведь обещал не играть с Ким Чонином (все его немногочисленные знакомые Кимы будто рождены, чтобы издеваться над бедным Пак Чанелем). И вот, он снова на пути к тому, что войдет в его список «Унижения Пак Чанеля». Он не знает, откуда у Чонина подобные знакомые, но через пятнадцать минут им действительно доставляют какой-то костюм в отвратительном розовом цвете. И там пачка, понимаете? Гребаная пачка, как у гребаной принцессы Барби (не то чтобы он сильно в этом разбирался).  
  
Чанель выряжается в это все и недовольно рассматривает себя. Штаны он все же оставляет, чтобы не испортить детскую психику и чтобы их родители не вызвали полицию для какого-то-извращенца-в-розовом.   
  
— Чем я тебя так не устраиваю, что ты вечно выряжаешь меня в какую-то хрень?  
  
Чонин лишь веселится и делает очень много фото, которые никогда не удалит и, возможно, даже распечатает для их бро-альбома. Только вот Чанелю кажется, что еще один такой случай, и на одного друга у него станет меньше. Он даже не побоится расправы в виде Кенсу, который отлично орудует скальпелем.  
  
Миссия проста: подняться, порадовать детишек (или напугать – тут уж как пойдет) и вернуться сюда с каким-то доказательством. Чанель немного ненавидит своих друзей. Вернее одного, с особо богатой фантазией. Кенсу же всегда просто пожимает плечами и добавляет: «Богатая фантазия – это хорошо, если ты понимаешь, о чем я». И нет, Чанель не хочет понимать. Серьезно, фу.  
  
Пак делает самое несчастное лицо, на которое только способен, но разжалобить врача и юриста почти невозможно. Поэтому Чанель послушно поднимается на этаж выше, надеясь, что ему никто не встретится в подъезде. Это спасает мало, учитывая, что прямо сейчас его увидит  _действительно куча маленьких людей_ , но все же. И когда он нажимает на кнопку дверного звонка, он заранее натягивает широкую улыбку (он надеется, что еще больше не похож на ненормального) и готовится играть принцессу. И это явно самая странная принцесса, которую они когда-либо видели.   
  
Когда открывается дверь, Чанелю кажется, что он даже не слышит обрушившегося на него шума из детского смеха и каких-то песен. Он просто стоит и пялится. Пялится на доктора Кима, который без очков, в диадеме и с маленькой девочкой на руках. Улыбка трескается не только у Пака, но и у стоящего перед ним хозяина квартиры (или нет? сколько у него их вообще и почему он не живет на другом конце города, м?).   
  
— Принцесса! — весело вскрикивает малышка и стягивает диадему с волос доктора Кима. — Теперь ты — принц. У нас ведь есть настоящая принцесса!   
  
— Да, малышка, она уже здесь, — протягивает с трудно распознаваемой ухмылочкой Ким. — Ну, проходи,  _принцесса_.   
  
Чанель нервно улыбается и думает, что свалиться в обморок прямо сейчас — единственный выход. Но он, ведомый выбежавшими откуда-то из квартиры двумя маленькими чертовыми созданиями, все же оказывается внутри. Пак уверен, что его дорогие (черт бы их побрал) друзья, которые явно стояли и слушали все это время в подъезде, довольны подобным исходом, только потому что не знают, в чью именно квартиру попал Чанель. А внутри много шариков, детей, шума и розового. Этот гребаный цвет, кажется, теперь однозначно станет ненавистным.   
  
— Отлично вписываешься, кстати, — раздается возле него, и Чанель вздрагивает. Чондэ смотрит чуть насмешливо, и Пак спешит отвести взгляд.  
  
И все. Дальше ему не дают уйти следующие полчаса, потому что, пусть и такая откровенно отвратительная, принцесса заинтересовала каждую девочку в этой слишком розовой комнате. Оказывается, у малышки Сохен день рождения, и добрый дядя Чондэ устроил ей этот потрясающий праздник, пока мама с папой в командировке. Это все Чанель узнает от слишком болтливой именинницы, пока вышеупомянутый дядя ходит за напитками. Уже через следующие пятнадцать минут в волосах у Чанеля становится слишком много разнообразных резиночек, заколок и чего-то еще, что Пак может обозначить емким «ты-хрен-расчешешь-свои-волосы-парень». Чанель не знает, как у него это получается, но он завладевает вниманием каждой маленькой девочки, что свободно сидят у него на коленях, вырывают волосы (раннее облысение ведь не значит, что он не сможет никого очаровать?) и смеются, когда «принцесса» рассказывает сказки. На самом деле, фантазия у Чанеля в ту сторону никогда не работала, поэтому все эти сказки — переделанные больничные случаи. А Чондэ сидит все это время недалеко и наблюдает. Чанель почти физически ощущает чужой взгляд, но не смотрит в его сторону. Потому что если «принцесса» начнет нервно потеть, вся магия явно исчезнет.  
  
Проходит не так много времени, пока маленькие гости во главе с именинницей не отвлекаются от него на какую-то детскую передачу. Чанель невольно переводит взгляд на хозяина квартиры и встречается с чужими темными глазами. Чондэ показывает следовать за ним и направляется на кухню. Чанель сглатывает и, сняв с головы диадему и несколько резинок, что легко поддались, послушно идет следом.   
  
— Так значит, принцесса? — насмешливо спрашивает Ким.  
  
— Так значит, неопределенное место жительства? — не слишком уверенно парирует Чанель, чем вызывает тихий смех у собеседника. И этот мягкий звук оседает где-то внутри. У Пака, кажется, даже рот приоткрывается, потому что он впервые слышит, чтобы доктор Ким так смеялся.  
  
— То была квартира моего друга, а сам он спешил на работу, поэтому и попросил подождать мастера. А вот как ты, чудо чудесное, умудряешься всегда являться ко мне на порог в странном виде, м?  
  
Чанель откровенно выпадает из реальности, потому что Чондэ подходит ближе. А еще «чудо чудесное». Серьезно, можно ли ему прямо сейчас себя ущипнуть? И даже объяснение по поводу не совсем адекватного на задания друга не хочет как-то произноситься. Поэтому он только и может, что пожать плечами и чуть улыбнуться. Доктор Ким откровенно ниже, но Чанель все еще ощущает себя ничтожно маленьким. Разве что обзор сверху куда лучше. У него всегда были такие длинные пушистые ресницы, или это просто напряжение играет с ним злую шутку? Хочется нервно засмеяться и снова сбежать. И Чондэ будто чувствует это: хмыкает еле слышно и отходит к чайнику, наполняя две чашки.   
  
— Вы меня пугаете, — негромко говорит Чанель и не знает, как не давится чаем от собственной откровенности.  
  
— Не могу сказать, что мне это не нравится, — как-то по-кошачьи ухмыляется Ким, и Пак нервно икает. Слишком много всего для такого маленького него за один день. Он даже не уверен, сможет ли теперь спокойно жить, зная, что этажом выше  _сам доктор Ким_.   
  
— Как так вышло, что мы ни разу не пересекались? Я живу здесь уже несколько месяцев.  
  
Чанель не может сдержать собственное любопытство, чувствуя, что атмосфера постепенно перестает быть такой напряженной. Они ведь не на работе, здесь ведь нет ни одного повода для недоверия или издевок. Он надеется, что в ответ на свою непривычную раскованность (казалось бы, о чем вообще речь, если он все еще старается не дышать громко, но тем не менее) не получит стену отчуждения.   
  
— Работа, — коротко отвечает Чондэ и пожимает плечами. Так привычно, будто они каждый день беседуют. — Я провожу довольно много времени в клинике, а сейчас нужно просто приглядывать за Сохен.   
  
Чанель кивает в ответ на его слова, потому что знает, насколько сильно доктор Ким окунается во все это. Производящий первое впечатление черствого человека, ненавидящего свою работу всей душой, он на деле совсем не такой. И это достойно уважения. А потом Чанель вспоминает, как он его все это время гонял, и все свои безумно длинные смены, когда даже до дома сложно добраться, и как-то восторга убавляется. Теперь понятно, как они могли и не встретиться. Если уж совсем по сути, то Чондэ — единственный из соседей, кого теперь знает Чанель.  
  
— Вы любите свою работу, — теперь Чанель открыто смотрит в чужие глаза, чувствуя, что вот сейчас у него есть шанс повернуть их взаимоотношения в другое русло. Только знать бы еще самому, в какое именно.   
  
— Вовсе нет, я ее ненавижу, — фыркает Чондэ. Но потом замечает удивленный взгляд и со вздохом ставит почти пустую чашку чая на стол. — Я люблю результат моей работы. Положительный. И только это заставляет меня не останавливаться. Я в курсе, что все обо мне думают, но мне как-то наплевать, пока я не теряю своих пациентов.  
  
Чанель сглатывает и понимает, что былое восхищение просыпается вновь. И последняя фраза — первая откровенность за все время их общения. Потому что все именно так и есть. Доктор Ким всегда выглядит бездушной глыбой, что может и за человека тебя не принимать, но Пак (да и все, кто знает его дольше и умеет видеть дальше своего задетого эго) понимает, что все это защитная реакция. Он не знает, откуда и почему это взялось, да и не хочет, если честно. Но видит, что каждый пациент — тот, за кого Чондэ будет бороться до последнего, до того самого «положительного результата». И он прекрасно видел, как неделю назад почти непоколебимый доктор Ким позволил себе разбить стакан от злости в ординаторской. Просто потому что иногда даже врачи бессильны, если вступает в силу система и тот, кого ты должен спасать ( _можешь_  спасти), остается без страховки.   
  
— Почему вы решили стать врачом?   
  
— Ты, — поправляет Ким, и Чанель не сразу понимает. — Думаю, ты можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты» спустя столько месяцев совместной работы, тем более, когда сидишь на моей кухне. Если, конечно, не пропало желание. Я в курсе, что могу быть — и был — невыносимым. Но извиняться не буду, и на этот вопрос отвечать — тоже.   
  
Чанель открывает и тут же закрывает рот. Ответить на это нечего. Чондэ по-прежнему засранец, но Чанелю совсем не хочется убежать. Всю магию момента их тишины (Чанель все еще сидит в костюме гребаной принцессы, поэтому имеет право так думать, окей?) рушит звонок в дверь, который заставляет не только разорвать их зрительный контакт, но и отвлекает от передачи кучу маленьких девочек. И вот, они всей дружной толпой идут смотреть, кто там пожаловал.   
  
— Черт возьми, — протягивает откровенно ошарашенный Кенсу, который смотрит на Чондэ на пороге. А потом запоздало кланяется: — Здравствуйте, доктор Ким.  
  
— Тут что, сборище моих интернов? — весело хмыкает тот.  
  
— Так вы тот самый, да? — широко-широко улыбается Чонин, и это не предвещает ничего хорошего. — А мы-то думали, чего Чанель так пропал. Шли его спасать, а он тут совсем не скучал, судя по всему.  
  
Чанелю очень хочется удариться головой о стену, но куча облепивших его маленьких девочек откровенно не одобрит такое поведение.  
  
— Вы пришли забрать нашу принцессу? — очень невинно произносит детский голосок.   
  
Чонин почти похрюкивает от смеха, пока Кенсу пытается усмирить любимого на глазах — господибоже — доктора Кима. Этот день официально можно вписать в сокровенный список «Унижения Пак Чанеля». И Чанель чувствует, что он будет заверен самим Чондэ, который вот прямо сейчас так прекрасно сложил руки на груди и прожигает его этим самым непонятным взглядом. По-прежнему  _слишком_  много всего для одного такого маленького Пак Чанеля.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
После того самого слишком розового дня (да, это действительно оставило очень большой след на ранимой душе Чанеля) все будто переворачивается с ног на голову. Нет, привычно раздражающие «принцесса» и «интерн» никуда не исчезают, но Чондэ становится слишком много в жизни Пака. И он мог бы сделать вид, что это выходит само собой, но — разве ему вообще кто-то поверит? — это не совсем так. Просто потому что обычное «слишком много» доктора Кима на работе становится еще и «достаточным» вне ее. Чанель решает, что ничего плохого не случится, если он попытается подружиться со своим соседом сверху. И никто сначала не подает вида, что его дурацкие причины для визита больше походят на поводы спустить на этаж ниже экспрессом по лестнице. И когда однажды Чондэ открывает ему просто в нижнем белье и в крайне помятом состоянии (ночные смены никого не щадят), Чанель решает поубавить пыл. Потому что:   
  
— Ты ведь не думаешь, что мы друзья, верно? Просто если так, то, кажется, я разрушил твой маленький выдуманный мир, принцесса. Какая жалость.  
  
В общем, Чондэ все еще остается таким же засранцем, который по-прежнему прекрасно спасает людей. И если Чанелю его неловкие шаги за черту рабочих отношений кажутся бесполезными, то окружающие так явно не думают.  
  
— Он полнейший говнюк, — Джэхи, что вместе с ними вступила в этот кошмар под названием «профессия медика», кривит губы и раздраженно бросает на стол карту одного из своих пациентов. Никому не нужно уточнение, чтобы понять, о ком именно идет речь.  
  
— Просто научись абстрагироваться, — безразлично пожимает плечами Кенсу, попивая свой утренний кофе.  
  
— Слишком сложно, когда за одну минуту тебе несколько раз завуалированно тычут тем, что ты женщина и можешь чего-то добиться лишь «благодаря Финесу и Фербу, выглядывающим из выреза халатика», — она пытается изобразить интонацию доктора Кима, и Чанель даже отвлекается от сути разговора.  
  
— А кто такие Финес и Ферб?  
  
— Ее грудь, — хрюкающе смеется четвертый из их компании страдальцев — Чунхен.   
  
— Оу, — задумчиво тянет Пак и невольно смотрит на вышеупомянутую часть тела девушки, за что получает ручкой в лоб.   
  
— Отвратительный выбор, — подмечает Кенсу. — Они ведь... разные по размеру?  
  
Наступает тишина, в течение которой на лице Джэхи отражается столько эмоций, что позавидовал бы любой ведущий актер. Она спешно покидает ординаторскую, заставляя парней удивленно перевести взгляд на Кенсу. Тот лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Что? Я как-то наткнулся по телевизору.   
  
— Кажется, в этом больничном воздухе так и летает цинизм. Или это все влияние доктора Кима? — Чунхен качает головой и смотрит карту, оставленную Джэхи.   
  
— Ох, тогда почему это сказал я, а не Чанель?   
  
— Он всегда был таким, и... Стоп,  _что_? — возмущенно смотрит вышеупомянутый на друга. — Я не так уж много времени провожу с доктором Кимом. И не то чтобы это было слишком приятно, потому что я узнаю о себе куда больше нового, чем вы, будучи прямо под рукой. Прямое нападение, смекаете?  
  
Только вот они не смекают.  
  
— Конечно, ты ведь его  _лю-бим-чик_ , — тянет по слогам Чунхен, кривляясь так, что, кажется, еще немного, и его лицевой нерв ему отомстит. Чанель недовольно смотрит на него, но и Кенсу не оказывает никакой поддержки.   
  
— Я бы выразился иначе, но да.   
  
— И ты туда же!  
  
— Брось, ты ведь получаешь больше всех, когда лажаешь с диагнозами. А потом можешь всю ночь проторчать за справочниками, чтобы еще раз все перепроверить. Знаешь, даже мои, всегда точные, диагнозы не заслуживают той  _дурацкой мягкой улыбки_  от него, которую видят все, кроме тебя.   
  
Чанель подвисает на несколько секунд, и Кенсу, будто Пака и вовсе нет в помещении, разводит руками, смотря на Чунхена.  
  
— Вот видишь, а сейчас будет самое скучное — отрицание.  
  
— А еще, ты единственный, с кем он делится историями своих пациентов, — добавляет вернувшаяся Джэхи. Она недовольно смотрит на Кенсу и гордо присаживается в кресло. — Я хочу сказать... Хотя, не вижу смысла тратить на это время, чтобы просто открыть тебе глаза. Слишком забавно наблюдать со стороны.   
  
Чанель не спешит отрицать, вместо этого задумываясь над чужими словами. Интернатура совсем скоро подходит к концу, и он, оглядываясь назад, с ужасом осознает, что находится в этой клинике почти год. Что знаком с Чондэ почти год.   
  
Понимание того, что их отношения изменились (не то чтобы прям совсем в отличную сторону, но это куда лучше) приходит многим позже, когда неделю спустя при очередном обходе они заходят в палату маленькой Ли Соен. Девочка, что прибыла к ним, когда только началась интернатура, до сих пор не приходит в себя. Просто потому что очередь на трансплантацию слишком большая, и малышка ждет свое сердце почти гребаный год.   
  
Чондэ всегда будто стирает защитную маску, что прилипла к нему за столько лет работы, когда заходит к ней. Чанель очень хочет верить, что это признак доверия (еще один из многих, но он иногда слишком зациклен на словах, а не на действиях, чтобы все это вовремя подмечать). Только здесь, где никто больше не видит, где никто их не слышит, Чондэ задерживается дольше всего. И Пак никогда не торопит.  
  
— Она чуть старше Сохен, — как-то негромко говорит Ким, будто может разбудить ребенка, если повысит голос.   
  
Чанель ничего не отвечает, понимающим молчанием поддерживая такое мимолетное желание Чондэ поделиться.   
  
— Ты как-то спросил, почему я стал врачом, — хмыкает он, и Чанель впивается взглядом ему в затылок, подавляя в себе желание обнять. Потому что такой уязвимый Чондэ вдруг кажется слишком чужим. — И я уверен, что все, задавая этот вопрос, хотят услышать какую-то трогательную историю. Но вот облом — ее нет.  
  
Он совсем невесело смеется и почти незаметно поправляет капельницу. Чанель не двигается, не мешает, лишь слушает. И это лучшее, что он может сделать в этот момент.  
  
— Отец хотел, чтобы я поступил на медицинский, и я сделал это. Сдал на отлично экзамены, обучился, пришел сюда и понял, что чертовски ненавижу эту работу. Хоть призванием это назови, но всегда получалось все слишком просто и без особых усилий. А потом, когда появился первый серьезный пациент, осознал, для чего столько лет штаны протирал.   
  
— Для «положительного результата», — хрипло от долгого молчания договаривает Чанель.  
  
Чондэ оборачивается к нему и еле заметно, как-то незнакомо улыбается:  
  
— Помнишь, значит.  
  
  
  
Чанель не может сказать, что что-то резко меняется. Они будто покидают палату и оставляют все там. Чанелю очень хочется, чтобы все слабости Чондэ действительно можно было так же запереть. Он ведь всегда был для него почти несокрушимым, но Пак прекрасно понимает, что абсолютно сильных не бывает. И приходит момент, когда понятно это становится не только ему.   
  
Внезапно появляется возможный донор для трансплантации, и Ким будто открывает для себя новые скорости, бегая и оформляя нужные бумаги, чтобы подготовить своего самого маленького пациента для пересадки. Чанель его почти не видит, издалека наблюдая и занимаясь своими пациентами. Поэтому когда он утром заходит в ординаторскую и буквально чувствует нависшую атмосферу тревоги, он готов тут же сдать назад. Отмотать время, запустить пленку заново и, желательно, не увидеть на лице Кенсу и его приятелей то самое выражение. То, которое ждет каждого человека, что должен подготовиться к прощанию.   
  
— Что случилось? — справившись с комком в горле, осторожно спрашивает он.  
  
— Ли Соен... — негромко начинает Кенсу, все еще не смотря на него. И Чанель оседает в кресло, все сразу понимая.  
  
— О, нет...  
  
— Она умерла сегодня ночью. Операцию начать не успели, сердце появилось чуть позже, — заканчивает Джэхи, гипнотизируя стол.   
  
— А Чондэ, он?..  
  
Никто не обращает внимания на то, что он назвал доктора Кима по имени. Чунхен устало потирает ладонями лицо и смотрит на него.  
  
— Он взял отгул. Нам так сказали...  
  
— Ты должен с ним поговорить, — внезапно произносит Кенсу, и Чанель даже вздрагивает, уставившись на друга.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что он захочет меня видеть вообще?  
  
— Да ты видно шутишь! — злится Джэхи. — Вы, два непроходимых влюбленных идиота, все это время играли в дурацкие игры по типу «не завожу служебных романов», хотя от ваших безрезультатных взглядов половину персонала уже тошнить скоро будет. Ты будешь и сейчас вести себя, как нерешительный идиот, когда ему действительно нужна поддержка?  
  
Все парни в шоке смотрят на нее и, кажется, остаются действительно впечатленными.  
  
—  _Вау_ , — протягивает Чунхен, и девушка даже смущается.  
  
— Очень мило, что ты перестал отрицать, Чанель, — мягко улыбается Кенсу, трогая друга за плечо, — но я напомню тебе об этом позже. Сейчас ты действительно ему нужен.   
  
Это становится спусковым крючком.   
  
  
  
Он добирается до дома на удивление быстро, и уже готов свернуть к себе, но поднимается на этаж выше, в нерешительности застыв перед чужой дверью на какое-то время. Что именно он должен сказать? Он даже не уверен, что действительно должен здесь находиться, хоть и чувствует, что свербящая в груди тревога не даст ему покоя. И так эгоистично хочется, чтобы его действительно ждали. И вот, когда он уже готов постучать, его почти ударяет дверью. Миниатюрная девушка с ужасно знакомыми чертами лица пугается от неожиданности, а потом внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
— Принцесса, — раздается радостное снизу, и только теперь Чанель замечает маленькую Сохен, прижавшуюся к ноге девушки. Пак понимает, что перед ним стоит сестра Чондэ.  
  
— Привет, — несмело улыбается ребенку Чанель и переводит взволнованный взгляд на ее мать.  
  
— Он в гостиной, — щурит она понимающе глаза.  
  
— А вы...  
  
— О, думаю, у нас еще будет время познакомиться, — она легко похлопывает его по плечу, улыбается на прощание и идет с ребенком к лифту.  
  
— Пока, принцесса!   
  
Чанель неловко машет в ответ маленькой девочке, понимая, что последние сомнения исчезают. Он входит в квартиру, неслышно закрывая дверь. Гостиная перестала напоминать розовое безобразие уже на следующий день после детского праздника, но сейчас отчего-то кажется, что интерьер стал еще темнее. И когда Чанель замечает сидящего на диване Чондэ, внутри все сжимается. Он вдруг кажется настолько маленьким и хрупким, что былое желание сгрести в объятья просыпается снова, но Чанель старается держать себя в руках, ловя взгляд уставших глаз.  
  
— Почему не на работе, Пак? Уверен, твои пациенты не будут рады узнать, где ходит их врач во время планового осмотра.  
  
Чондэ остается Чондэ, и от этого так печет в груди, что широкую улыбку сдержать не получается. Чанель берет себя в руки, осторожно присаживается возле Кима на диван и ждет, будто давая свыкнуться со своим присутствием. А потом, когда ловит его беспомощный взгляд, решает, что сейчас самое время.  
  
— Я не буду говорить, что в этом не было твоей вины — ты и так это знаешь. И за эти долгие месяцы я изучил тебя слишком хорошо, чтобы вот прямо сейчас испугаться этого мрачного взгляда и оставить одного. Даже не пытайся.  
  
Чондэ фыркает себе под нос и сгибает одну ногу, притягивая к себе, будто устраиваясь удобнее. Но нарочитая расслабленность не отвлекает от нервно сжавшихся пальцев на острой коленке. Эта внезапная уязвимость заставляет в груди что-то болезненно заныть. Чанель придвигается чуть ближе, отмечая, как на секунду сбивается чужое дыхание.   
  
— Я помню тот наш разговор, когда ты решил ответить, почему стал врачом. А еще я помню твой взгляд. И понимаю, что он значил.   
  
Ким смотрит будто сквозь него, позволяя придвинуться еще ближе. И ждет, прекрасно зная, что именно хочет сказать Чанель. А тот чувствует, что сейчас как никогда должен проявить терпение и побороть собственное желание, собравшееся в кончиках пальцев. Ладонь, находящаяся совсем рядом, никак не помогает. И Чанель рискует, почти невесомо накрывая ее своей. Чондэ смотрит на него так незнакомо открыто, что Чанель начинает сомневаться, что он не спит.   
  
— Разве я могу когда-нибудь разочароваться в тебе, Чондэ? — он мягко улыбается, впервые позволяя себе так легко обратиться к нему по имени. — Ты — лучший врач, который только может быть. Но и ты не волшебник. Признать, что и тебе иногда нужна поддержка, — не слабость.  
  
Доктор Ким — тот врач, на которого Чанель с самого начала хотел походить. К которому, несмотря ни на что, тянулся все это время. И сейчас, когда он признался сам себе, что нуждается в этом человеке больше, чем в каком-то кумире или уважаемом наставнике, видеть, как он подпускает его так близко, поистине бесценно. Потому что ему нужен не доктор Ким, а просто Чондэ.   
  
А Чондэ смотрит на него внимательно, и глаза его разом становятся темнее, чуть поблескивая заискивающе на свету. Кажется, до него тоже начинает медленно доходить, что именно Чанель говорит, умалчивая между строк такое сокровенное «ты нужен мне, а я — тебе». Потому что вслух — нельзя. Не с Чондэ. Хоть Чанель и надеется, что когда-нибудь сможет это услышать.   
  
— Ты как всегда слишком много болтаешь, — без должного для этой фразы недовольства произносит Чондэ, чуть сипя от долгого молчания.   
  
— Мы довольно долго к этому шли, верно? Мне есть много чего еще сказать, — усмехается Пак, заглядывая ему в лицо.   
  
И только сейчас понимает, насколько близко придвинулся к нему. Он переводит взгляд на чужие губы, нервно выдыхая и позволяя себе сильнее сжать пальцы горячей ладони. И внутри все теплеет, когда ладонь не вырывают, позволяя это первое, по-настоящему смелое прикосновение. Он осторожно наклоняется, ловя жаркое дыхание Кима и нервно облизывая губы. А потом бегает по лицу Чондэ глазами, останавливаясь и утопая в расширившихся зрачках. Будто спрашивает в последний раз. Ким сглатывает и старается не выглядеть так, будто нуждается в происходящем больше всего на свете.   
  
— Как был тугодумом, так и остался, — выдыхает насмешливо, не в силах все же сдержать разъезжающиеся уголки губ. А потом подается вперед и целует. Сразу открыто, затапливая с головой чувствами, от которых бегали все это время.   
  
Чондэ все еще куда более решительный из них двоих (все-таки один из самых блестящих умов их клиники, а это вам не шутки!), но Пак обещает себе не отставать. Потому что Чондэ слишком мало даже для одного такого маленького Пак Чанеля. А кто там из них на самом деле принцесса, они в процессе еще разберутся.

 

## О годовщинах и друзьях, что всегда придут на помощь (бонус)

 

Начало второго года ординатуры подопечных Чондэ было ознаменовано полным раскрытием их с Чанелем отношений. Все старые шуточки про «особое поощрение ординаторов» и до этого кричали о том, что всей больнице о них известно (у медсестер языки без костей, а работы, кажется, совсем мало), но прошедшее общее празднование Нового Года развязало всем руки и языки. Где-то в тот момент, когда хмельной Чанель посмотрел на Чондэ блестящими от радости глазами и засосал по самые гланды на глазах у всей больницы.   
  
— Это должно было случиться еще под моим кондиционером, — не упустил шанса поддеть Бэкхен, который все еще смеялся над историей их знакомства. Он даже гордился тем, что это случилось по его собственной глупости (батарейки теперь проверяются в первую очередь, если у Бена что-то в доме перестает работать).   
  
Со временем все привыкли и перестали делать из них такую большую новость, поскольку Чанелю хватило осторожности соблюдать условие не демонстрировать близкие отношения на работе. Он вообще оказался настолько понимающим и  _своим_ , что Чондэ до сих пор кажется, что он не заслужил.   
  
Каждый раз, когда Чанель пытался как-то разнообразить их отношения и устроить романтику, у Чондэ не выходило реагировать на это с должным энтузиазмом. Потому что он не привык. Потому что все это как-то... не для него. Прийти с работы, плюхнуться под теплый бок и заснуть — теперь стало привычным, хотя и от этого раньше он подсознательно отгораживался. Убегал по всей кровати даже во время сна, и однажды проснулся от того, что навернулся, когда Чанель не успел его поймать. А всякие свидания, ужины в ресторане — нет.   
  
Но совесть все больше иронично повякивает: «Просрешь ты свое счастье, доктор Ким». И он с ней согласен. Именно поэтому он ставит заметку в телефоне на день, когда его «для себя» стало «на двоих». К сожалению (в большей степени), тот день ему не удастся никогда забыть. И он понимает внезапно: скоро годовщина. Одна из тех неважных дат, которая для такого, как Чанель, обведена красным. Чондэ знает, Чондэ его слишком хорошо знает.   
  
— И ты решил его удивить?  
  
Кенсу смотрит с нескрываемым интересом, даже отложив истории болезней. Чондэ, выловивший его в перерыве, начинает немного жалеть, но понимает, что обратиться больше не к кому. Бэкхен посоветовал одно: «Обмажь себя сливками, повяжи ленточкой и жди на столе». Чондэ отверг эту идею не только потому, что «идиот, оставь себе свои фантазии», но и потому, что много сладкого Чанелю нельзя. Не то чтобы в обратном случае он действительно бы все это сделал.   
  
— То, что я не забыл об этой дате, уже его удивит, — фыркает Чондэ, с сожалением понимая, что это правда. И не потому, что он реально забыл бы: просто не показал бы этого.   
  
— Он говорил, что вы уже обсуждали этот вопрос: вы решили праздновать, если дотяните хотя бы до первого юбилея. Хотя в вашем случае я готов был пустить салют еще после первого месяца.  
  
Чондэ бросает в него ручкой, напоминая, кто здесь вообще старший. Кенсу, привыкший за столько времени видеть доктора Кима вне работы, абсолютно перестал сохранять осторожность. Чондэ за собой замечает, что от этого даже теплее. «Стареешь, друг мой», — голосом вездесущего Бэкхена.   
  
— Так какого вида планируется сюрприз?   
  
— Что-то, чего он действительно не ожидает.   
  
— Хм, — Кенсу задумывается. — А как у вас в постели?  
  
Чондэ давится воздухом и идет красными пятнами.  
  
— Что, все настолько плохо?  
  
И нет, все просто замечательно, о чем Чондэ тут же говорит. Просто в последнее время единственное, чем они занимаются в постели, — сон. Настолько устают, что времени и сил хватает только на душ и ленивый утренний петтинг. А тут еще недавно в гости из Китая прилетел тот самый знаток кондиционеров, и Чондэ видит Чанеля еще реже. Потому что гость остановился у Пака, а Чондэ нелюбовь к новым знакомствам и непонятно откуда взявшаяся ревность мешают к ним присоединиться. Только сидит в своей квартире на диване и прислушивается к смеху этажом ниже. Черт бы побрал эту слышимость.   
  
— Исин — наш общий друг, мы учились вместе, — втолковывает Кенсу, учуяв в объяснениях ревность. — У него там в Китае достаточно желающих, и с нашим ушастым другом никогда и не было ничего серьезного. Он даже не в бро-альбоме.  
  
Что там за бро-альбом такой, Чондэ пока мало интересно (он об этом поговорит с Паком позже), а цепляется он только за «ничего серьезного».   
  
Кенсу закатывает глаза:  
  
— Ну кто у нас не целовался спьяну на студенческих вечеринках?   
  
— Я, — врет Чондэ просто из вредности и даже не краснеет.  
  
— Хотите наверстать, доктор Ким? Я всегда к вашим услугам, — совершенно серьезно предлагает Кенсу и тянется к нему, в голос смеясь над удивленным Чондэ.   
  
— Ты не помогаешь.  
  
— Вопрос лишь в том, насколько вы с Чанелем готовы к нашей помощи.   
  
Под «нашей» Кенсу явно подразумевает и своего благоверного. А Чондэ весьма наслышан. Как и вся больница, после того как одна из медсестер застукала их кувыркающимися в ординаторской. Никто так и не понял: была ли она больше восхищена или шокирована. Но забегающего изредка к ним Чонина теперь все встречают игривым хихиканьем, не позволяя себе подобного при сдержанном и колком Кенсу.   
  
В конечном итоге, Кенсу все решает за двоих:  
  
— Есть кое-что, что мы совсем недавно купили. Попробовать не успели, поэтому по поводу этого можешь не беспокоиться. Давай я просто принесу тебе это завтра, а ты уже сам решай: попробовать или сделать по-своему.   
  
Чондэ заинтригован, и даже его осторожность решает отступить. Поэтому он принимает небольшой бумажный пакет с коробкой внутри и не заглядывает в него до самого дома, внимая многозначительному: «Удачи».   
  
А потом приходит домой, достает коробку и замирает, подняв крышку. Что это и для чего нужно, он знает прекрасно. Приклеенный стикер к заботливо положенной бутылочке смазки с ярким «Используй меня!» заставляет побледнеть, покраснеть, а потом смиренно выдохнуть. Будет Чанелю удивления до самого первого юбилея.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Чанель просыпается вместе с будильником и напоминанием в календаре: сегодня их годовщина. Почти брякает поздравление сонному Чондэ, но в последний момент прикусывает язык и просто целует, вкладывая несказанное в это действие. Чондэ отвечает, пусть и сначала неуверенно, и даже не ворчит по поводу нечищеных зубов.   
  
Этот день начинается как обычно и закончится точно так же (на тот момент Чанель еще не знал, насколько ошибается). Поэтому после работы он соглашается пойти выпить вместе с Исином и Чонином, которым «посчастливилось» выслушать его жалобы.  
  
— Он настолько против подобного? — интересуется Исин.   
  
— Не то чтобы, просто считает это глупостями, — вздыхает Чанель во второй стакан виски с колой.   
  
— Может, ты его недооцениваешь? — лукаво щурится Чонин.   
  
— А чего это ты моего парня вообще оцениваешь? Кенсу уже тебе мало?   
  
Чонин закатывает глаза, а Исин посмеивается:  
  
— Вы, парни, совсем не изменились.   
  
— Мы можем поспорить на ужин для двоих в том дорогом ресторане в центре, куда я вас с Кенсу протащил тогда на прием под видом коллег, — предлагает решительно Чонин.   
  
А Чанель вспоминает цены и задумывается: настолько ли есть правда в словах Чонина, что тот готов пожертвовать своим кошельком. Ему, недавно получившему повышение, это все равно влетит в копеечку. Так кстати вспоминается обещание самому себе: никогда не спорить с Ким Чонином.   
  
От ответа спасает вдруг выплывший откуда-то Бен Бэкхен в идеальном костюме. И вот эта вот улыбочка на губах друга Чондэ никогда не сулила ничего хорошего. Чанель приветствует его с подозрением и нехотя представляет Исина, с которым их молодой хирург еще не был знаком.   
  
— Чондэ просил передать, чтобы ты не засиживался, — почти пропевает Бен.  
  
Чанель хлопает глазами: все это очень подозрительно.   
  
— Я приду, только мы с Исином...  
  
— Оу, не переживай, — отмахивается хирург и усаживается возле их друга, — мы не будем скучать.   
  
Чонин посмеивается, Исин заинтересован, а Чанель понимает, что есть что-то, что ему только предстоит узнать. Поэтому он внимает собственной подозрительности и сообщению Бэкхена, извиняется перед друзьями и убегает из бара, оставляя пару купюр. «Такси уже ждет», — от Бэкхена он слышит уже у выхода.  
  
  
  
Чанель негромко ругается, когда лифт закрывается прямо перед его носом, и бежит по лестнице вверх. Застывает у двери Чондэ и дает себе отдышаться, доставая из пальто ключи, что уже несколько месяцев дал ему старший. Он неловко перебирает в пальцах связку, а потом выдыхает и открывает дверь.   
  
В квартире тихо и темно, лишь из приоткрытой спальни льется тусклый свет ночника. Чанель до последнего боится даже предположить, что его ждет. Он разувается, вешает пальто и застывает в нерешительности в нескольких шагах от приоткрытой двери.  
  
— Чондэ? — неуверенно зовет он.   
  
— Я здесь, — через какое-то время следует ответ. И голос старшего кажется незнакомым.  
  
Чанель толкает дверь и проходит в комнату, замирая на месте. Чондэ стоит перед ним, предпочитая гипнотизировать ковер. Тусклый свет ночника очерчивает контуры жилистой фигуры, облаченной в тонкое шелковое кимоно молочного цвета. Чанель сглатывает, когда Чондэ поднимает голову и становится лучше видно неширокую полоску ошейника на чужой шее с тонким ремешком, исчезающим под кимоно.   
  
— Ты такой...  
  
— Идиот? — нервно усмехается Чондэ, запуская неловко пальцы в отросшие волосы. — Я знал, что не стоило все это делать. Глупо это все...  
  
Чондэ замолкает, когда Чанель в два широких уверенных шага оказывается прямо возле него. Смотрит на него своими темными глазами и ждет.   
  
— Красивый, — заканчивает Чанель уже хрипло и низко, будто боится, что кто-то услышит этот крик изнутри.  
  
Чондэ слышит, но не верит. Никогда не верил: сколько бы Чанель ни пытался доказать обратное, всегда уверенный Ким Чондэ был не уверен в самом главном — в себе самом и в собственной неотразимости. В том, что прекраснее для Чанеля никого нет.   
  
Чанель кладет ладонь на чужую шею, большим пальцем еле ощутимо задевая кожаную полоску ошейника. А потом переводит взгляд Чондэ в глаза — потемневшие, но все еще неуверенные — и выдыхает:  
  
— С годовщиной меня?  
  
Чондэ чуть улыбается и кивает, а Чанель будто только этого и ждал — прикасается к манящим губам жадно, второй ладонью притягивая ближе к себе за бок. Чондэ стонет еле слышно ему в губы и цепляется пальцами за свитер, пытаясь его поднять. Чанель слушается, быстро стягивая вещь через голову, и снова целует. Напористее, пытаясь поймать чужой юркий язык своим. Ладонью ведет от лопаток вниз по гладкому шелку и почти стонет, жадно сжимая упругую ягодицу сквозь тонкую ткань, когда понимает, что белья на Чондэ нет.   
  
Поцелуй настолько жаркий и неистовый, что забывается вся накопившаяся усталость. Чондэ оттягивает волосы на затылке и стонет, когда Чанель сжимает обе ягодицы ладонями, чуть раздвигая их. Ведет пальцами к ложбинке и застывает, натыкаясь на что-то еще. Он отрывается от горячих губ и смотрит вопросительно. Чондэ облизывается, а потом отходит на шаг и развязывает кимоно, позволяя гладкой ткани осесть на ковер.   
  
У Чанеля пересыхает во рту, когда Чондэ оказывается полностью обнажен перед ним. Узкие штаны уже почти причиняют боль только от поцелуя и нескольких прикосновений, и Чанель боится, что просто не выдержит. А Чондэ красив, если не абсолютно потрясающий. В своей наготе, с блестящей на тусклом свету головкой возбужденного члена, с ошейником на шее и тонкой полоской, как оказывается, поводка, прикрепленного к полоске кожи. Чондэ отступает еще на шаг и неуверенно поворачивается спиной. Чанелю кажется, что он прямо сейчас скончается на месте. Потому что пушистый хвост, скрывающий расселину упругих ягодиц, заставляет перестать дышать на несколько мгновений.  
  
— На кошек у тебя аллергия, но... Там были еще уши, но это уже совсем перебор, — хмыкает Чондэ, на мгновение возвращая в реальность.   
  
Чанель сглатывает и подходит неспешно ближе, на ходу расстегивая ремень. Чондэ напряженно следит за ним, и Чанель может буквально пощупать его неуверенность, когда поднимает его лицо за подбородок. Он понимает, что слова сейчас излишни, поэтому просто целует. На этот раз нежно, позволяя почувствовать собственную благодарность. Потому что он знает, что для Чондэ это было тяжело. Для него все еще все происходящее — тяжело. И то, что он сам пошел на это, настолько бесценно, что Чанель задыхается от всей своей любви.   
  
Чондэ проскальзывает языком ему в рот, делая поцелуй более глубоким и грубым, расстегивая ширинку и пытаясь стянуть с Чанеля штаны. Чанель жадно оглаживает желанное тело, не касаясь манящих ягодиц. А Чондэ прикусывает его губы и спускается горячими поцелуями по подбородку, стаскивая штаны вместе с нижним бельем. У Чанеля от возбуждения все перед глазами почти в дымке, когда Чондэ горячо и громко выдыхает на головку возбужденного члена. Юркий язык игриво проходится по всей длине, и Чанель с рыком поднимает Чондэ за плечи на ноги, когда горячие губы смыкаются на головке.   
  
— Продолжишь, и все твои старания будут напрасны, — посмеивается хрипло он на ухо старшему.  
  
А потом нежно целует изогнутые в игривой, такой драгоценной улыбке губы. Кончиками пальцев еле ощутимо проводит вдоль позвоночника Чондэ, ловя губами горячий выдох и встречая чужую горячую грудь своей, когда Чондэ изгибается от прикосновений. Чанель почти с трепетом проводит по меху хвоста, чувствуя, как мурашки предвкушения ползут по спине. Он второй ладонью цепляет край поводка, поднимаясь почти до крепления и вдруг оттягивая его назад. Чондэ отстраняется он его губ с удивленным выдохом.   
  
Чанель жадно смотрит, как двигается острый кадык, касающийся кожаной полоски ошейника, и хрипит:  
  
— На кровать.  
  
Лишь на мгновение что-то мелькает в глазах Чондэ, но он тут же подчиняется, принимая правила. Чанеля пьянит полнейшее ощущение власти, и он благодарен своим друзьям (а далеко ходить не надо, чтобы понять, откуда ноги растут) за эти мгновения. Хотя вряд ли захочет делиться воспоминаниями. Такой Чондэ — только для него. Даже на словах, даже в фантазиях.  
  
А его самая большая в жизни удача в это время поворачивается спиной, изгибаясь в пояснице, и Чанель завороженно смотрит, как двигается пушистый хвост, прикрывающий все самое интересное. Он опирается коленями на кровать, ладонями жадно проводя от лопаток до ягодиц, поджавшихся под прикосновениями. Чондэ издает тихий стон в подушку, и Чанель закусывает губу.  
  
Он наклоняется к горячему телу и оставляет жадные поцелуи на солоноватой от пота коже, оглаживая поджарые бедра ладонями. Спускается поцелуями вниз до поясницы, кусает жадно ягодицу, заставляя Чондэ вздрогнуть от неожиданности, и ведет носом к хвосту, все еще скрывающему все самое интересное. Кажется, прелюдий с них на сегодня достаточно.   
  
Чанель пропускает мех меж пальцев и с аккуратностью касается кончика плага, к которому прикреплен хвост. Он нежно целует кожу ягодиц, осторожно вынимая пробку мягкими движениями. Чанель жадно смотрит, как мышцы нехотя отпускают металлический плаг. Чондэ громко выдыхает, а Чанель смотрит и почти с ума сходит, видя Чондэ настолько  _открытым_ только для него. Он осторожно оглаживает ладонями ягодицы, разводя их в стороны, и жадно следит за судорожно сжимающимся и разжимающимся влажным от смазки колечком мышц.  
  
Чондэ что-то негромко говорит, но Чанель не может разобрать. Отвлекается, только когда манящие ягодицы отодвигаются, чтобы Чондэ что-то взял с тумбочки и бросил ему. Чанель только сейчас замечает бутылочку смазки и хмыкает на яркое «Используй меня!».   
  
Чондэ подтягивается чуть вперед, хватаясь за изголовье, и изгибается еще больше, заставляя Чанеля сглотнуть. Крышечка смазки щелкает в вязкой тишине, и Чанель жадно льет на пальцы. На коленях подползает ближе и обводит пальцем нежный вход, вызывая требовательное: «Чане-оль».   
  
Чанель делает вид, что не замечает просьбы. Нащупывает ремень поводка и наматывает его на ладонь, чуть оттягивая. Чондэ запрокидывает голову, подчиняясь и жарко выдыхая с едва слышным стоном, когда Чанель вводит сразу два пальца в жаркую узость. Просто не может себе в этом отказать. Ощупывает изнутри горячие стенки, дурея от того, как жадно его охватывают мышцы. Водит подушечкой большого пальца по раскрасневшемуся чувствительному краю и оставляет мелкие поцелуи на влажном выбритом затылке. Чондэ что-то шипит едва слышно, и Чанель решает больше не играть с огнем.  
  
Льет еще смазки, смазывает наспех член в пару резких движений, ощущая болезненное желание наконец-то оказаться внутри. Подтягивает к себе Чондэ за бедра, отчего тот почти отпускает изголовье, и входит в несколько толчков. Чондэ стонет в голос, когда Чанель встречается бедрами с его ягодицами звучным шлепком.   
  
Чанель дает ему немного передохнуть, а потом сильнее сжимает пальцами бедра — точно останутся синяки, за которые достанется, — и начинает двигаться. Размеренно, вырывая короткие негромкие стоны, жадно следя за тем, как Чондэ полностью вбирает его в себя. Кровать поскрипывает от непрерывных движений, и Чанель теряется в горячем дыхании, заполнившем комнату, и стонах. Он переносит вес на руки, упираясь ими в матрас, и резко подается вперед, отчего Чондэ стонет почти жалобно, а его ноги разъезжаются. Чанель ловит это мгновение и наращивает темп, раз за разом все больше вдавливая Чондэ в матрас. Руки Чондэ соскальзывают, и он судорожно цепляется пальцами в подушку, заглушая ей особенно громкие стоны.   
  
Чанель хочет слышать каждый вздох, каждый стон. Он отстраняется, снова опираясь на колени, и подтягивает ослабленного напором старшего за бедра вверх. Чондэ протестующе стонет, когда член выскальзывает из него. Чанель наматывает поводок и дергает вверх, вызывая шипение. Чондэ изгибается, спиной касаясь груди Чанеля. Младший прихватывает соленую кожу между плечом и шеей и входит в один толчок в растянутый проход. Чондэ стонет в голос и перестает себя сдерживать. Лишь хватается за запястье руки, что держит поводок, и жадно подается назад, принимая больше и глубже.   
  
Чанель, кажется, отпускает всего себя. Лишь оставляет поцелуи-укусы и засосы на блестящей от пота коже, чего не позволял себе все это время в полной мере. Чондэ стонет почти умоляюще, и Чанель останавливается. Выскальзывает из него под протестующий стон и заставляет лечь на спину. Чондэ с готовностью подтягивает ноги к груди, и Чанель застывает, любуясь им таким — открытым, доверчивым и абсолютно жадным.  
  
Он подбирается к нему ближе и входит, на этот раз осторожными толчками, ловя губами жаркие выдохи, обжигающие кожу. Чондэ скрещивает ноги у него на пояснице, смотрит в глаза почти невменяемым взглядом и подается вперед, насаживаясь глубже и втягивая в поцелуй. Чанель жадно отвечает, цепляясь за изголовье, чтобы не обхватит ладонями манящую шею с нервно дергающимся острым кадыком. Лишь прерывает поцелуй, чтобы слышать сладкие стоны, и оставляет метки везде, где дотянется.   
  
Чондэ начинается резче подаваться вперед, и Чанель понимает, что они оба на грани. Он обхватывает пальцами сочащийся смазкой член старшего и усиливает напор, заставляя кровать коротко биться о стену. Чондэ жадно хватает ртом воздух и громко стонет в унисон. Они доходят до пика вместе, кончая толчками: Чондэ — на собственный подтянутый живот, а Чанель — в горячую тесноту мышц, жадно сжимающих его в оргазме.   
  
Чанель позволяет себе минуту просто полежать рядом с тяжело дышащим Чондэ, прежде чем выскользнуть из растянутого старшего под недовольный стон. Чанель восстанавливает дыхание и только еще через несколько минут открывает глаза.  
  
Чондэ лежит возле него на боку — уставший, с завившимися от пота прядями у лба и абсолютно затраханный. Чанелю нравится то, что он видит, до покалывающих кончиков пальцев.   
  
— У тебя сейчас лицо треснет, — ворчит Чондэ в подушку. Устало и просто для проформы.   
  
Чанель нежно улыбается и подтягивается к нему, ведя носом по горячей щеке и оставляя мягкий поцелуй. Чондэ лениво приоткрывает один глаз, смотрит на него несколько мгновений, а потом сам тянется вперед, втягивая в неспешный поцелуй. Чанель абсолютно счастлив, о чем тут же спешит сообщить.   
  
Трется носом за ухом старшего и почти мурлычет:  
  
— Спасибо.   
  
Чондэ фыркает, но не отстраняется, хотя нежностей после секса никогда особо не любил.   
  
— Еще бы. Я и не ожидал, что все будет так. Я многого о тебе еще не знаю, Пак Чанель.  
  
Чанель и сам о себе этого не знал: просто не ожидал, что его так накроет. Проводит невесомо по ошейнику пальцами и хмыкает.   
  
— Даже не хочу знать, что там еще припасено у этой парочки.  
  
— Догадался, да? — недовольно бубнит Чондэ.  
  
— Догадался. Просто потому что сам бы ты до такого не дошел: мысли бы не повернулись в эту сторону, — посмеивается Чанель.  
  
— Это была разовая акция, вкушай. Вот отойду — отыграюсь.   
  
Чондэ кусает его за нижнюю губу, видно, пытаясь стереть улыбку. Пусть отыгрывается, Чанель совсем не против.


End file.
